


Road trip game through the woods

by DontWakeMeUpInside



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontWakeMeUpInside/pseuds/DontWakeMeUpInside
Summary: Dipper can't stop thinking about Wendy for another night, so he goes out to the roof for some fresh air.Too bad werewolves really do act up during full moons.





	1. Chapter 1

A slight orange light of sunset peaked through the window. Dipper rolled over as best as he could in his bed, laying awake another night thinking of Wendy. She was somewhere downstairs, and he couldn't stop his fantasies from rolling in. Daydreams of him strolling downstairs and smooth talking her into his arms. Reminding her of his many manly feats and of Robbie's failures. Sadly he knew life didn't work that way. Especially since he needed to focus on some sort of cure for this "monsterism," not Wendy. 

He sat up, shuffling his deer legs around a bit until he was upright. He looked over at Mabel who was fast asleep in the kiddie pool Grunkle Stan stole from a neighbor. He felt terrible for thinking of Wendy when he should be working on finding a cure. He had recently discovered the use of a black light on the journal, and there were plenty more pages he had yet to really study. Pages that could prove useful for finding a cure. 

He quietly got out of bed, his hooves made this an impossible feat though. He knew Mable was kind of a heavy sleeper, a quiet tapping shouldn't wake her up. He slowly walked over to the door, each tap of his hoof on the wood spiked anxiety through him. The wood occasionally creaking under his weight didn't help either. 

After what felt like multiple mini heart attacks and 27 hoof taps he made it out of the room. The door made one last creak before he was sure she wouldn't be roused by his noise. Despite this he was still just as careful as before, and nervous. 

Stairs and him don't work. He has to plant his butt at the top of them and scoot his way down them. Each jarring movement from step to step made his heart leap into his chest. He was positive the noise will or has woken someone up. Never mind how awkward scooting down a set of stairs as a cervitaur is. 

He almost slipped on the last step, but caught himself just in time. Now he knew he was at much less risk of waking someone up. He made his way over to the gift shop. And he saw the ladder he had planned to bring down already open and leading up to the roof. 

Someone was already up there? Obviously not Mabel, and he doesn't think Grunkle Stan would go up there. His bet was on either Soos or Wendy (mentally crossing his fingers for the latter.) He paused just before placing a hand on the ladder. What was the moon phase tonight? They had gone to bed kind of early so they could wake up for tomorrow. So the moon probably wasn't all the way up yet. 

Did it really matter if it was a full moon? There was no proof that Wendy would go crazy under it. Let alone that it was her up there. Yeah so it didn't really matter right? 

Dipper shook off his worry-or maybe his inhibition. (Honestly it was kind of stupid to be with a werewolf at night.) Climbing a ladder with a deer bottom has proven to be shockingly easier that going downstairs. Only slightly easier really, but he could manage. He hoisted himself up onto the roof. 

Here was proof that God was real and has answered his prayers- Wendy sat on the roof's edge. Her-uh humanoid wolf legs dangling off the side, lazily kicking back and forth. 

"Hey Wendy!" He said carefully walking over. She turned her head, her expression slightly worried for a second. 

"Hey Dipper, what are you doing up?" She asked. 

"Oh, just uh- couldn't sleep. Thinking of a cure for the whole turning-us-into-monsters-thing." He responded, his voice cracking. "Why are you up here?"

"You know, just in case the whole "full moon" thing is real. Don't wanna be inside the shack for that." She said. 

"You really think you'll, you know go all wolf crazy tonight?" He asked. 

"I doubt it but it never hurts to be cautious." She answered. 

Dipper hummed in agreement and sat down next to her. She brought her legs up from the edge and planted her feet on the roof so that she didn't slip off. She handed him a Pittcola from the cooler she kept up here. Dipper noticed her own drink had been poured into a bowl. Makes sense since her snout made drinking from a can near-impossible. She still tried it from time to time though. 

The sun wasn't visible but its light still shone from behind the horizon. The full moon was up in the sky but slightly faded. Perhaps she won't go all crazy, the moon is already up after all. 

“Hey Dipper, remember that road trip game where you gotta say a word for the letters in the alphabet?” Wendy said. 

“What? You mean the memory one? Like I say “apple!” And you say “apple, bear?”” He asked. 

“Yeah that one! Wanna play it? Thompson and I always want to play it in his car but the rest of the gang are all like “ugh no way! That game is for kids!”” She said badly imitating a whiny Lee. 

“Ha ha, sure!” Dipper said. 

“Ok, ok. Astronaut!” She shouted. 

“Astronaut, bear!” He replied. 

“Astronaut, bear, and claw!” She hissed making a clawing motion with her- uh claws. 

“Ha ha! Ok, astronaut, bear, claw and… Danger!” Dipper said closing his eyes and trying to make a “cool guy” face. 

…

“Wendy?” He asked opening his eyes. He looked over at her, she was holding her head in her ha-paws. Like she had a headache. 

“Wendy are you ok?” He asked reaching a hand out to her, only to have it slapped away. She grunted and curled up into a ball. 

“Wendy what's wrong!” Dipper yelled. Wendy didn't reply to him, instead she just groaned and snarled. 

“Wait is it the full moon? Is that real!” He cried, standing up quickly and almost losing his balance. 

Then she stopped all together, and opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes look glazed and wild. Then a low growl escaped her throat, as she slowly rolled onto all fours. Dipper tried backing up but his hooves kept slipping on the tiles. 

“W-Wendy! It's me remember! Dipper!” He said voice wavering and cracking. 

The wolf leapt at him, Dipper scrambled out of the way and slipped again on the roof. This time he couldn't right himself. Instead he chose to leap off of the roof and onto a tree. He slammed into the side of the tree, causing it to bend down. He fell off the tree sooner than he wanted landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He could hear her growling above him, so he stood quickly and scurried off as fast as he could. The sound of her running behind him came too soon after. 

He bounded through the trees, any pain he should have felt from the fall wasn't there. His chest felt tight and his legs were numb but they ran for him anyway. He risked a glance behind him, the wolf chasing him looked savage. She was kicking up dirt and mud, her eyes catching every gleam of light making them more threatening than they ever should be. She barked and snapped at him like a wild dog. 

Dipper hopped over roots and weaved through trees, the wolf right behind him. Wendy-right behind him. He had to remind himself it was Wendy who was chasing him. He knew he couldn't escape a wolf like this, but this was Wendy. Maybe he could find a way to help her, and by extension help himself. 

He knew that all monsters had moments of acting feral and savage. He saw in the journal something about the river that started all this being a “safe zone.” A place monsters could go to regain some semblance of civilized behavior. Maybe it could work on Wendy? It was worth a shot. 

Dipper didn't know these woods as well as he’d like. However he had been in them a lot this summer, and trusted himself to know where to go. He suddenly turned right and lept over a fallen tree, surprising and slowing Wendy down a little. Making the small distance between them become a little larger. A little more breathing room. 

It didn't last long though, she caught up quick and he had to break out into a full sprint again to keep ahead of her. His poor chest was burning and tight and felt like a thousand pounds of lead was being inhaled into his lungs each breath. He didn't know how much longer he could run. Then he saw the moonshine on the familiar river. The thing that started this whole mess. He mentally sighed a breath of relief. 

That relief however was short lived. 

Suddenly he was off the ground, something hit him in his hind legs hard. He didn't even feel any pain, just the sensation. He went flying and it flipped his stomach, he landed into the river itself, cold water enveloping his body. And then a sharp pain in his head before darkness…  
***

Wendy was forcefully ripped out of a dark dreamland she didn't remember entering. It jarred her entire being as reality hit her like a drum. She wasn't on the roof anymore, which confused her a lot. Instead she was by a river. The moonlight reflected off the red water’s surface- red? 

She saw a good portion of the river had a circular swirl of red. Slowly spreading out into a larger and larger circle. At the circle’s center was a small brown body. The blood pouring out of a deep gash at its side. Wendy realized she must have done that. So the “full moon” thing was real wasn't it. 

Wendy got closer to the animal, it looked like a fawn. It looked...like a fawn… her eyes trailed up to its hea-it's human torso.

She screamed. 

The realization of who that was- of what she has done finally hit her. The memory started coming back- fuzzy but returning nonetheless. She scrambled to run into the water. Wendy wasn't a squeamish person, but seeing this much blood coming from her friend made her sick. She scooped him up, but quickly regretted it when he groaned in pain. She carefully and slowly tried moving him into an easier carrying position. 

She slowly made her way out of the river, trying her best not to disturb her friend. Once out of the water she laid him onto the grass. She took off the flannel overshirt she wears and tore a large strip off. She used the majority of the shirt to try and stop the blood flow, but the gash was pretty deep. She pressed down as hard as she could, but relived some pressure each time he made some sound of pain. 

Once the bleeding slowed to her satisfaction she tightly wrapped the wound with the strip of cloth she had previously torn off. He squirmed a little as he started to feel the pain a little more as time passed and the adrenaline died down more. 

Wendy wanted to carefully picked him up, Dipper whined softly from the movement. She knew he couldn't stay here, he'd bleed to death. So she began walking toward the Mystery Shack. However the moment she entered the shade of the trees she felt her head spin and ache. 

She recoiled, jostling Dipper enough to make him softly cry out. She looked at the boy in her arms; he looked like a child. Wendy had never really seen Dipper as a child before, she saw him as a courageous silly preteen. But she could never compare him to some defenseless child. Not until now. 

Wendy felt tears welling in her eyes. Even if he looked like a child that needed protection she couldn't protect him. She couldn't leave this area without going insane and killing him. She wanted to cry, but held back when she saw Dipper looking up at her. 

"Wendy-" He whispered. "What's happened?" 

"D-Dipper!" She yelled. "Keep talking to me! Let's- let's uh, continue our game! The one from before remember?"

"Y-yeah." He said softly. 

"Ok, s-so Astronaut!" Wendy looked at the woods surrounding her, she had to run through them. 

"Astronaut, barrel." Dipper said weakly. 

"Astronaut, barrel, and, and um, candy!" Wendy took off sprinting into the forest. Dipper cried out loudly and gripped close to her. 

"A-astronaut! Bar-barrel, c-candy and dinosaur!" He said, his voice was shaking and strained as he spoke. 

"Astronaut, barrel, candy, dinosaur, elephant!" She shouted running without stopping. Her already tired legs screaming at her to stop. Her mind fogging over, a darkness lulling her into unwanted slumber. 

"Um, um- astronaut! Barrel, c-candy, dino-dinosaur, elephant and f-fire!" Dipper said, his words pulling her back a little from that fog. 

"Astronaut, barrel, candy, dig-dinosaur! Elephant, fire and garrison!" She said, the words helping ground her to reality as her instincts or whatever they were fought to drag her into oblivion. He feet felt like fire, as the pounded against the ground. Kicking rocks and nearly stumbling over tree roots. 

"Uh...um...." Dipper's eye's drooped a little. "Astro-astronaut! Uh, b-barrel, candy. Dinosaur, um ear-elephant! Fire, garrison, and hydra." He said, tired and pained. 

"Astronaut! Barrel! Candy! Dinosaur! Elephant! Fire! Garrison! Hydra! And Igloo!" She almost screamed each word, trying to keep both him and herself awake. Now she could smell the Shack, it was so close. 

"As-astronaut... barrel....dinosaur... fire." Dipper's voice was wavering. She was panicked to get back, the place was in sight now. 

"Help! Mr. Pines! Stanford!" She screamed out until her throat burned. Finally she collapsed, twisting her body as to not crush Dipper. 

Everything was going dark. She had been fighting a losing battle for control and now was her time to fall. The only thing she had left to fight with was her willpower and her hope that someone would get Dipper away from her. She looked up at what she thought was the sky and prayed.Then came a sharp pain in her head before darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the only people turned into monsters were Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and Soos, then how will Dipper recover without a hospital trip? Don't worry, Mabel's got everything covered!

The dark pits of rest was a warm, welcoming sensation. However bits of anxiety chipped at Wendy's shoulder in her slumber. She scrunched her eyebrows together and mindlessly shifted to her side. Emotions from a previous event stole away her dreams and conjured nightmares. Nightmares of glowing red water and of hungry sensations. She felt herself falling into the ground, she couldn't even explain how she passed through the forest floor. 

Falling, deep into nothing until suddenly jerked away. She felt her whole world shift and jerk as her head spun from the horribly rude awakening. Wendy’s eyes adjusted to the light, as her mind began to catch up with her senses. She realized she was breathing a little too fast. That's not cool. She tried sitting up only to hear a voice- Soos. 

“Hey dude don't worry! I got you bro!” He said as she realized he had caught her in his arms. She was elevated just above the floor next to the couch, her legs and butt were the only two things connected to the ground. 

“Thanks dude!” Wendy replied to the jelly-like monster, grunting as she sat up. Soos’s arms were wobbly like Jello, but still solid like arms. She didn't think she would ever get use to that feeling. In fact she hoped she didn't have the time to. Wendy looked downcast for a moment once she stood up, but quickly removed the look from her face. She remembered what had happened. It didn't hit her hard, it didn't come back in pieces nothing like that. She just woke up and knew that it had happened. She had done that. It made her shiver. 

“So uh, how's Dipper?” Wendy asked. 

“Oh uh, he's you know- coolio, fresh, cool-ified! Heh heh…” he responded awkwardly. Wendy just looked back at him with a guilty expression. Soos sighed. “Sorry dude,Mr. Pines said that Dipper is kinda sorta ok- buuut you may or may not get to see him again until this whole monster-ify thing is settled.” 

“What! Dude are you serious?” She shouted. 

“Yeah sorry dude, you know me I don't like lying.” Soos said softly, “scratching” the back of his gooey neck. 

Wendy threw her hands up. “Come on can't I at least see if he's ok-”

“That's right!” Stan boomed, entering the living room from the kitchen. 

“Uh…what?” Wendy said, confused. 

“Too early?” Stan asked.

“Too late.” Wendy replied rubbing her eyes. “I'm so sorry about what happened, but can I please apologize-” 

“Nope! Sorry Wendy I know it's not your fault, but until this whole weird monster-y voodoo crap is finished- you can't see either of my nieces.” He said. 

"Cmon Mr. Pines-" she begged. "-please let me apologize to him, I promise I'll stay away from both of them for as long as you want after."

Stan's expression became hard to read. He seemed to be considering it but-

"I'm sorry Wendy but I can't. Their safety is my priority." He said sternly.

Wendy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. But she knew that it was her who was wrong, not Stan. She left them in the living room and walked out the door of the Shack. Rubbing her aching tailbone on her way. Falling of a couch did wonders to my butt. She thought agitatedly. Wendy tried shifting her form back into who she was, a person. But she had a hard time doing that so soon after waking up. She felt annoyed at first but then she felt guilty again. Out of everyone in the Shack she was the only one who could turn back into a human, even if it didn't last long. 

Wendy rubbed her eyes with her palms, groaning loudly. She couldn't deal with all this guilt and frustration.

* * *

Dipper tried shifting into a more comfortable position, but as if that hadn't already been hard enough his thigh would scream every time he tried. He felt so sick and dizzy, it just wouldn't go away. He had already emptied his stomach to the point where was was puking bile into the bucket. The blood loss was taking a toll on him, he knew he lost a lot but he didn't know what that meant. Would he be ok? Would this kill him? He hoped being sick and dizzy was going to be the worst of it and that it would eventually get better. 

“Hey bro!” Mabel said jumping up and splashing a wave of water onto the floor. Water seeped into the wood and spilled between the cracks. There was probably a puddle somewhere on the stairs or in the hall. 

Dipper lazily rolled his head in her direction. “Mmm?” He replied, feeling too weak to give a proper response. 

“Take a look at this-” she held up a pink glittery paper mache tv. “Ta da!” She shouted.

“Uh...thanks?” Dipper said a confused at the gesture. 

“You’ll be really thanking me in about 3,2, 1… 1?-” 

“Surprise! Mabel surprise!” Stan interrupted lugging in the living room TV. 

“Too late Grunkle Stan!” Mabel whined. 

“Again! Agh.” Stan put the TV down and began rubbing his back. “Ow my body! All the time ow!” 

“You brought the TV up here!” Dipper said with just a little more pep. But he still sounded tired. 

“You can thank Mabel for the idea, and apologize to me for my back.” Stan grumbled rubbing his back. 

“Sorry Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted splashing more water onto the floor.

“So Dipper, how's your leg thingy doing?” He asked. 

“Ok, I think?” Dipper replied, he wasn't sure how his leg was doing but it still hurt. “I actually don't know if I can watch TV without it bothering my head, even reading gives me a headache.” He said. 

“Oh-” Stan straightened his back. “Well I guess you'll find out!” Stan shouted plugging in the TV and cable box. 

The TV showed static at first, until Stan banged the top with his fist a few times. Some infomercial about some weird guy with ants in his eyes came on. “Well that looks weird.” Stan said changing the channel to Ducktective. He went and sat down in Mabel's bed, wanting to spend a little Tv time with the kids. 

They watched for a short while, Dipper’s head began to throb so he had to look away. The ache brought him back to a question that's been nagging at the back of his mind. “Hey Grunkle Stan?” Dipper started. 

"Yeah kid?" He replied, eyes still focused on the Tv. 

"Can I see Wendy?" He asked carefully, hoping he wouldn't get the answer he was expecting. 

"Nope." Stan said shifting and scratching his bottom. 

"What, c'mon Grunkle Stan you gotta let me!" He pleaded trying to sit up. This action failed of course and he fell back, horrendously worsening his headache. The pain made him groan and press his hand against his head to relieve it. 

"See this? She caused this, and I don't need you getting anymore hurt." He said trying not to look at Dipper. 

Dipper pushed down the feeling of getting sick, and propped himself up just a little on his elbow. "It wasn't her fault Stan and you know that!" He hoarsely yelled, feeling a small dizzy spell from being up. 

Now Stan did look at him. "Maybe Wendy didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo, but if she was careful enough to stay away from town she should have been careful enough not to test it with you around!" He said. 

"Hey!" Mabel intervened, both Dipper and Grunkle Stan looked over at her. “Random distraction!” She shouted throwing Waddells at Stan. He yelled and stood up, stumbling around with a pig eating his ear. Somehow he stumbled out of the room, Dipper didn't understand any of what happened, but he was kinda grateful for it. 

“Thanks Mabel.” Dipper sighed slowly laying himself back down on the bed. 

“No problem, Mabel solutions always work!” She said proudly. 

“Hey Mabel, could you turn the Tv off? It's giving me a headache.” Dipper asked rubbing his head.

“Course bro bro.” She said reaching for the remote on her bed. Once she grabbed it she shut the Tv off. A bunch of water had been splashed onto the floor during the whole process. 

“Thanks.” Dipper said sleepily, shifting onto his side painstakingly slow. 

Mabel waved him off. "No prob bro-" she stopped when he noticed he fell asleep. Her smile dropped just a little now. She felt so bad about what happened, she just had to do something to help. Well, Mabel already had plans made to do that. She reached under her bed and carefully dragged out two buckets filled with water. She set them down beside her pool and reached again for the handle of a purple wagon. Inside the wagon was a large pink tarp and some hand-made sparkly ropes. 

Mabel held her breath and hefted herself up and out of her pool, into the wagon. She tied the tarp around her with the rope, leaving an opening as she started pouring in water as fast as possible. Honestly it was a mess. The rope barely held and the water just barely filled to her gills so she could breath. Mabel pulled some of the rope up and over her shoulder to help keep the tarp up and holding the water. It worked but only barely. The ropes were uncomfortable and itchy, the tarp kept sloshing water with her movement. And a lot of the water was on the floor. 

Now, Mabel grabbed a plastic yellow shovel from on top of her bed. She used it to help move herself across the room and too the door. Grunkle Stan had left the door open since he stumbled out with a pig on his face. So she simply went through without needing to open it. Now came the hard part. Stairs. 

She looked down the set of stairs, weighing her options on how to get down. She decided to throw all consequence out the window and shove herself and the shovel down holding the tarp up for dear life. She screamed bouncing down the stairs and almost breaking off a wheel in the process. 

Stan peeked on her from around the corner. Honestly confused at the sight of Mabel in a wagon gripping a tarp like a lifeline covered in glittery rope and surrounded by water. Stan left without a word. Mabel picked up her shovel and rolled out into the living room. Promising herself to never do that again. 

Mabel rolled outside, still shaken from throwing herself down a set of stairs. She pulled out a paper taped beneath her wagon, it was now soaking wet but still readable. It was a copy of a page in Dipper's journal. Next to it was a decoded note about some substance the author used to help heal his friend when he was attacked by that gremoblin thing. It was suppose to be a purple sap from trees with scary faces on the scary side of the forest. Well if anyone could get that stuff Mabel could! 

She taped it back beneath the wagon using the same old tape that was already on it. Then she set off on her totally wicked adventure to help her brother!

* * *

3 hours later and Mabel was covered in everything under the sun. Twigs, dirt, leaves, ants, some weird monster saliva. However none of it would cause her to stray her from her mission! After all she was also covered in cool stuff like pink dirt and a sparkly leaf and a twig with ladybugs on it! 

Her makeshift pool-wagon thingy was barely holding itself together. One mistake and it would fall apart everywhere. Mabel tried to ignore the fact that if it did fall apart she would probably die. Honestly she did a good job at staying positive. Her arms were getting tired from pushing herself with a shovel. She had about a million splinters from the shovel's handle. But she thought of the splinters as little friends who wanted to take a ride along with her! 

It wasn't long before she came across many of the scary faced trees she read about. She didn't think they looked scary though, she thought they looked mega cool! She rolled up to the closest tree, picking up a rock on the way. Mabel placed her shovel up against the tree. Then she bashed at the bark of the tree and tried to ignore the odd whispering protruding from the trees. Bark splintered off and she dug the rock deep into the tree’s surface until a purple substance oozed from between the cracks. She kept up until it was freely dripping down the side of the tree. She cheered for herself quietly and took out a water bottle. It was one of those plastic cheap ones that didn't close right. 

Mabel pressed the bottle against the tree and let the sap drip down into it. It took awhile, but she let the whispering trees keep her company. Going so far as to respond to them kindly when she thought she could interpret something they said. It took awhile but soon the bottom of the bottle was maybe a centimeter full. She decided that was good enough. 

Excited, Mabel jumped up in her wagon causing it to roll backwards. She scrambled to grab her shovel but it was too late, she was too far away and rolling on a coward slope. She fumbled with the bottle to close it as she leaned side to side to steer herself away from trees. The wagon picked up speed faster and faster until it hit a root and tipped over, spilling Mabel out. She rolled down the hill using her arms to over her face. She held tightly onto the bottle though, not forgetting that she needed it for Dipper. 

Mabel suddenly felt cool water envelope her. Her body hurt from all the bumps and rocks she hit while tumbling down a hill. She flicked her tail and it hit the bottom of whatever body of water she was in. It must have been pretty shallow though. Mabel surfaced and looked around. She spotted her bottle floating on the river not to far from her. She reached out and grabbed it, holding it tight. She had to get this back to Dipper-

Mabel’s eyes widened as she realized she couldn't get back to Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I thought this would be the last chapter but as it turns out their will be another! Let's hope I can get that one out a bit faster.


	3. Whoops

Hey, sorry about the long break, I'm probably discontinuing this fanfic. Now, I may pick it back up at some point, but for now It's discontinued. I lost interest in it, and I really don't want to force myself to write something that ends up terrible. I'll try my best to see if I can pick this up at a later time, my apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit late to join this fandom but whatever. For anyone still there enjoy this fanfic! If literally anyone notices this I'll try and make a second chapter.


End file.
